The present invention relates to sound pickup devices for acoustic stringed instruments. The present invention constitutes a further development of the pickup device disclosed in W. German Utility Model No. G 84 31 266.1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,886, the so-called De Byl pickup, which includes a foam body for insertion into the soundbox. Microphones are mounted in the foam body for sound pickup.